The Healing of the Scarred One
by Soulivium
Summary: Megaman.EXE Series - A Navi searches for the legendary Black Shadow for only one purpose: to heal the scar of his pains...
1. Chapter 1

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 1**

Long after the fall of the Grave Virus Beast, Net City was enjoying the peaceful life...

Net City was bustling with action, Navis competing each other in friendly battles, sight-seeing many places, and enjoying their leisure. The virtual sunlight shone brightly with the feel of warmth and comfort. 

A young female Navi, who was on top of a building, spread her hands out toward the cybernetic sky. She had no helmet but had long, silver hair tied near the end with a blue band. She had crystal, blue eyes that would soothe a raging soul and a serene face that had that look of peace and tranquility. She looked like a cross between Leviathan and Crossfused Roll, only she was mainly blue and white. On the center of her chest, her symbol was nothing but a gorgeous sapphire stone.

In her hands, a glowing sphere of light began to shine. With it she summoned several birds that had the plumage of a pearl.  
"My birds," the Navi whispered. "Find him for me... and bring happiness to the Net society..." The birds soared into the air and spread throughout the city.

Meanwhile, down in the depths of the Undernet...

"The Navis and viruses in this place are nothing but pathetic trash!" roared Bass as he tore several Spikey viruses into shreds. After the Grave virus beast was deleted by Megaman, he took control of Shuryou's robotic body. He later found that Shuryou's systems were corrupted. Bass "jacked" into the cyber world before Shuryou's systems had permanently shut down. Bass wanted to do nothing but battle those whose power equaled his. As always, he wanted revenge against the human race for what they had done to him several years ago...

Bass heard a fluttering noise and turned around. A dove was staring at him with its dark, beady eyes. Navi and bird stared each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, with a quick movment, Bass attempted to destroy the bird, but the dove dodged his Wheels of Darkness. The bird flew up to Net City and disappeared.

"Why...do I feel... like someone's searching for me?" Bass muttered.   
"Whoever's searching for me has power that surpasses mine. I can sense it... The Navi has an Ultimate Program. I've always wanted the Ultimate Program from Grave, but I couldn't absorb it. Perhaps this Navi's Ultimate Program will be easier to get."  
And so, Bass traveled up to Net City to find the Navi whose power that Bass desired. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 2**

For days Bass searched long and hard to find the Navi that had the Ultimate Program. He would often end up empty-handed. Nevertheless, he examined the city, for he knew the Navi was somewhere in the city...

"He's coming..." the female Navi whispered. She was looking down the city on top of Net City's highest tower. Her back began radiating with energy and her giant, silver wings appeared. At that moment, Bass was near the heart of the city and sensed the sheer power that was being released. He leaped from building to building until the tower was visible. Bass made one giant leap and he came face to face with the Navi. What shocked him was not that the Navi was a female, but deep inside he felt as though he knew her. Something was familiar about the girl.

"So, you were the one that lured me out to the city." Bass said.  
The female Navi stared at Bass as though she was looking through space.   
"I sensed your Ultimate Program. You seem to be a worthy opponent to be shredded apart."  
This time the Navi showed signs of sadness and grief.  
"Well, are you ready... to be deleted?" With that, Bass attacked her with his Dark Arm Blades. At the moment of impact, the female Navi reached out her hand and an aura appeared, repelling Bass's Dark Arm Blades.  
Bass was blown back by the countering force, yet he didn't surrender.   
"Bass Buster!!!"  
"Wheels of Darkness!!!"  
"DARKNESS OVERLOAD!!!!!"  
Bass attacked repeatedly, but all of his attacks failed to even touch the Navi. Surprisingly, he became exhausted after unleashing Darkness Overload.  
"This is...impossible... Just who are you...?" Bass questioned.  
"...I am...Naomi." The Navi replied.  
"Naomi?" Bass questioned.  
"It's been a long time since I searched for you." Naomi replied.   
"Searched for me?!" Bass exclaimed. "What on earth are you talking about?!"   
He's been battling so hard to have revenge against humans he's forgotten the good memories of his past, thought Naomi.

"Let me help you up."  
Bass was surprised to hear that a Navi wanted to help him.  
"I don't need your help!" Bass snarled.  
"…Look out!" Naomi yelled. Bass barely had time to dodge an attack that was launched mysteriously out of nowhere. His left leg slowly began to deteriorate.  
"Bass, are you okay?" Naomi leaned next to him and looked at his injured leg.  
"Heh, heh, heh… It seems this would be easier than I thought."  
Naomi whirled around and saw a figure dressed like the grim reaper. His face was not visible.

"I thought Bass would be stronger, but it seems that he's proven himself worthless and weak." The Navi replied. "It's going to be fun deleting Bass."  
"You will not delete Bass!!" Shouted Naomi and stood behind Bass to protect him.  
"Guess again!" The Navi sent out a powerful orb of dark energy.  
"Dark Destruction!"  
Naomi repelled the attack with her aura.  
"You think your powers will be able to stop me?" The Navi yelled. He attacked Naomi with a dark sword. Naomi again blocked the attack. Suddenly, she flinched and dropped to the ground paralyzed in pain.   
"No...Not… now..." Naomi moaned.  
Seeing his chance, the cloaked Navi attempted to strike Naomi. She dodged the attack and grasped Bass, who was now unconscious. She held him into her arms and flew away with her silver wings. The cloaked Navi didn't even bother to pursue her.  
"Time will come when both Bass and Naomi are deleted..." With that, the Navi was disappeared through a warp hole.  
When Naomi was safely out of reach from the Navi, she finally collapsed on top of a building.  
"...I have to...help Bass..." She huffed. Using the last bit of her strength, she limped toward Bass and held her hand on top of his leg.   
"Soul Heal..."  
Blue sparks began to generate around Bass's leg. The wound disappeared and his leg was fully healed. Naomi then lost consciousness.

Time seemed to go slowly for Bass' consciousness to catch up.

"Ugh… Where am I...?" Bass moaned. He got up and found that his strength returned. He looked down and saw Naomi near by his leg. Black data was covering her arms and was progressing slowly to the rest of the body.

"She's contracted a bug. Now's my chance to absorb her powers."  
With a Dark Arm Blade, Bass advanced toward Naomi. As he was about to strike, Naomi moaned in pain and opened her eyes. Bass froze. Naomi slowly rose up, barely having enough strength to stand up in her feet.

"I'm...glad that...you're okay..." Naomi huffed.  
Ignoring her words, his head told to strike, but his heart screamed to stop.   
"... Just who are you?"  
"I... told you... I'm Naomi."  
"There's only one way for me to find out who you really are." Bass came closer toward her.

A flash of red stood in front of Naomi to protect her.  
"Protoman!" Bass exclaimed.  
"I saw you trying to strike the girl." Protoman explained.  
"This has nothing to do with you. Get out of my way!"  
Naomi, who was too exhausted to stand any longer, collapsed. Protoman held her in his arms.  
"Protoman, jack out now."  
And with that, Protoman logged out before Bass could attack him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 3**

Down in SciLab…

"Dr. Hikari, how's the Navi doing?"  
"So far, she's recovering. It's a good thing you got her out of danger, Chaud." Dr. Hikari said.  
"Protoman was the one who saved her." Chaud answered.  
"Something seems strange, though," Protoman explained. "She had contracted a bug when I first found her."  
"Hmmm…The systems didn't detect any bugs." Dr. Hikari remarked.

"Hey, Dad!" A young boy exclaimed. Dr. Hikari and Chaud turned around and found that Lan and Raika had arrived.  
"We're back from our training in the Dimensional Area." Lan noticed Naomi, who was recovering. "Who is she?"  
"We don't know, but we found her in Net City." Chaud explained.   
Naomi slowly opened her eyes and found the four humans staring at her. 

"Where am I?"  
"Protoman got you out of danger when he saw you." Chaud said. "You're in SciLab right now."  
"Where is Bass?" Naomi began to panic.  
"He's a dangerous Navi. You shouldn't go near him." Protoman explained.   
"No, you don't understand. I have to find him."  
Everyone looked at her quizzically.  
"I have to find him."  
"You should stay here. It's safer." Megaman replied.

In the midst of the conversation, the alarm suddenly went off.  
"An unidentified Navi has hacked into the systems!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.  
"Leave it to us!" Lan said.

Lan, Chaud, and Raika jacked their Navis in the systems. Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman examined the systems' mainframe and found the Navi.  
"Bass!" Megaman exclaimed.  
"Where is Naomi?!" Bass demanded.  
"If you're talking about the girl, you're gonna have to get through us first!" Protoman snarled.  
"Dark Destruction!!"  
All three Navis was blown away by the attack.  
"Once I'm done with you three, I'm taking Naomi." Bass hissed as he was about to launch another attack.  
"Don't hurt them anymore."  
Bass looked ahead and saw Naomi standing in plain sight. He stopped his attack. Bass slowly walked toward Naomi until they were face to face.   
"Show me who you are." Bass reached out his hand and laid it on her forehead and began to scan her memories.

Thousands of images came to Bass. Some were the images of Naomi's life. Others were completely meaningless pictures. There were even several images of Bass himself. Bass couldn't take all the information in and broke away from Naomi.  
"You… How do know me? Why have you been searching for me?" There was a pause.  
"…I searched for you to heal you." Naomi replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The scar."

Bass looked down at his chest, which bore the scar.  
"I don't need it healed. The scar is part of me. It is my symbol."   
"Your symbol is a Navi whose soul has been scarred." Naomi replied.   
Bass, enraged, slashed at Naomi with his Dark Arm Blade. A large, hideous wound opened at her right arm. She didn't seem to even notice the wound.

"Don't you remember?" Naomi said.  
"I remember nothing but to destroy and demolish everything in my sight!!!" Bass shot a barrage of Wheels of Darkness. Naomi dodged all of the wheels. She suddenly noticed a warp hole appeared behind Bass.  
"Get out of there!" Naomi warned. She used her wings to fly and help Bass, but to no avail both Bass and Naomi was hit by a dark energy that popped out of the warp hole.

"Hmm…it seems my accuracy has improved." The cloaked Navi appeared out of the hole. "Then again, my accuracy is always perfect."  
"Who are you?!" Bass yelled.  
The Navi took off his cloak and everyone except Naomi gasped at the first sight of him.

"Y-you look exactly like…Bass!" Megaman exclaimed.  
"I am the successful clone of Bass." The clone looked exactly like Bass, only he had red streams on his cheeks and had red markings on his body instead of purple.  
"I despise clones," hissed Bass.  
"I despise you being the real Bass. My goal is to delete you so I may be the real Bass. You can't do anything better than I do. My creator made perfectly sure I would be infallible."  
"Who is your creator?" gasped Bass.  
"Dr. Wily."  
"Impossible… he couldn't have created you."  
"With a piece of the Virus Beast's data, yes he did," replied the clone.

The clone started to attack Bass with Dark Arm Blade. Bass retaliated with his blade. After several slashes, both were exhausted from the fight. The clone, figuring it was no use to fight any longer, retreated.  
"Such a coward… Running away like that..." Bass muttered. He noticed Naomi, who was shivering on the ground. Black data began to rage over her body and she cried in agony.  
"See? She did contract a bug!" exclaimed Protoman.  
"I'm trying to delete the bug but it's not responding!" Dr. Hikari panicked.  
"It's…no…use…The bug is… too powerful…to be deleted…It's the remains of… the Grave Virus Beast." Naomi choked.  
Everyone was shocked to hear what she said.  
"There has to be a way to help." Megaman replied. A solution sparked in his mind.  
"Bass, you can absorb bugs, can you?" Megaman questioned.  
"Yes, I absorb bugs to grow stronger."  
"Please help Naomi. She needs your help."  
"Megaman, I don't trust this guy. He could pull a fast one on all of us." Searchman remarked.  
"Bass will know what to do." Megaman replied.

Bass looked at Naomi, who was lying down breathing heavily. She was a poor sight. Half of her body was infected with the bug and was progressing faster than before. The wound on her arm was still present. Reluctantly, he lifted his hand over Naomi's symbol and absorbed the bug. But to no avail, the bug was still too powerful. Bass collapsed.  
"Bass, wake up!" Megaman yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 4**

Images appeared from his mind. He was in the mainframe of a laboratory. A little girl who had long, white hair with light blue eyes and wore a sky blue dress walked shyly toward the computer screen where he was. Bass was surprised to find how the girl resembled Naomi.  
"Um…excuse me. Do you know where my father is?"  
Bass reluctantly spoke, "Who's your father?"  
"Dr. Cossack is my father."  
"…What's your name?"  
"I am Naomi," the girl replied.

Bass gasped as he jerked upright. He was breathing heavily.  
"It was all just a dream…or is it?"  
"Bass, you okay?"  
Bass looked up and saw Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman next to him. Naomi was nowhere in sight.  
"Where is Naomi?"  
"Dr. Hikari is helping her recover. She's been through so much." Megaman replied.

"You cruel, heartless freak!" Protoman shouted and punched Bass in the face. "You just had to hurt the Navi like that after she wanted to see you so badly!"  
"She wanted…to see me?" Bass said in a surprised voice.  
"Even though we told her that you were a dangerous Navi she desperately wanted to see you! I've never seen anyone crazy enough to see a wretched Navi like you!"  
"Protoman! That's enough!" Chaud ordered.  
"Yes, sir..."  
"Bass, if you want to see her, you're gonna have to ask Dr. Hikari. He's taking care of her in his lab right now." Megaman explained.

Bass was gone in a flash of light. He found the server where Navis were being repaired. He saw Naomi recovering from her wound. Naomi woke up. Her eyes met his. Her serene eyes made Bass feel he was being engulfed in the blue sea, floating under the mystifying waters.   
"Are…you okay?" Bass finally said.  
"I'll be fine." She noticed his face and touched his bruised cheek. In an instant, the quivering pain and bruise vanished from Bass's cheek.   
"How did you do that?"  
"I have the ability to heal." Naomi replied.  
"Can you heal your wounds?"  
"The bug corrupted part of my data. I can no longer heal myself, but I can heal others."  
"…Naomi, tell me who you are. You told me your name, and I feel I've known you before, but I can't remember."  
"Maybe this will help you remember." Naomi touched his forehead. Bass body became relaxed and slumped to the floor.

…..   
"Where's my father?"  
"He went down the main laboratory."  
"Thank you. You've helped me so much."

…..   
"Dr. Cossack, your daughter spends too much time with the Navi. She's hindering our research."  
"She's just making friends with Bass."

…..   
"Father… I'm nervous of how this will turn out."  
"Don't worry Naomi… I promise you'll make it."

…..   
"Father, I promise I'll find him…and we'll be together again."  
"Be careful. I want you to be safe and happy."  
"I'll do my best."

Many scattered images filled Bass's mind with Naomi, Dr. Cossack, and himself. One particular image caused him to wake up with shock.   
"Something wrong?" asked Naomi.  
"I…I saw Pharaohman."  
"…..Your data fused with his when you were on the verge of being deleted."   
Bass shuddered at the thought of how the humans betrayed him and prosecuted him when he really was innocent.

"When Dr. Wily captured Pharaohman and broke his data apart, you somehow managed to break free. The rest of the data mutated into the Virus Beast."  
"Then how did you contract the bug?" Bass asked.  
"I was searching for you when I almost got caught in the beast's snare. I escaped–barely. I ended up being infected with the bug and it has been slowly consuming me ever since."  
"How long have you been like this?"  
"It's been nearly 8 years since I became a Navi." Naomi sighed.  
"You were… a human?"  
"I was diagnosed with a fatal disease when I was 12. Dr. Cossack, my father, found a way to upload not only my consciousness but my soul as well."  
"Where is he now?" Bass questioned.  
Naomi lowered her head and said with hesitation, "…He's dead."   
Naomi's reply stabbed Bass in the heart.  
"Because he was blamed for the malfunction of the prototype of the Net, he was sent to Prison Island."  
"What…happened…there?"   
"…His death sentence was confirmed….He was executed there. He…wanted to tell you how much he loved you. You were a son in his eyes. He wanted you to be happy. He–"  
Naomi's words were muffled by Bass as he embraced her tightly. Tears streamed down from Bass's eyes. In her ear, Bass whispered, "Forgive me…"   
Naomi answered back, "You are." 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 5**

_**Finally! I figured out how to make comments before/ after the chapters! Yeah, I'm pretty slow at times. -,-;  
**_

* * *

"If you're gonna make up, you guys should do that somewhere else."  
Bass whirled around and saw Searchman standing behind them.  
"Y-y-you're actually…CRYING?!" Searchman exclaimed.  
"Shut up, I'm not crying." Bass denied, though the evidence was clear.  
"Hmph, whatever." Searchman replied.  
"What brings you here, Searchman?" Naomi questioned.  
"Oh, just to check on you." Searchman winked. Naomi blushed and Bass threw a scowl at Searchman. 

"Hey, guys!" Megaman greeted when he entered. "Say, Naomi, Bass. Would you like to meet other Navis tomorrow? Everyone is meeting at Net City to have some fun. There's gonna be lots of net battles, and sight-seeing."  
"Megaman, don't be so naïve. Don't you know that I'm not part of the Net society?" Bass said.  
"I don't think it's a bad idea. It might be fun to meet others." Naomi replied.  
Bass looked at her. She has been through so much. Maybe it is a good idea to go. She could feel acquainted with others. However, she might need me for protection, thought Bass.

"…..Fine, I'll go as well." Bass sighed.  
"Where will you rest, Naomi?" Megaman questioned.  
"SciLab should be a safe place for me to rest for the night, that is, if Dr. Hikari would allow me."  
"I'll go ask him now." Megaman replied as he left. At the same moment, Protoman logged in the server.  
"I just wanted to see how you guys are doing."  
"We're fine." Bass and Naomi replied.  
"Naomi."  
Naomi saw a screen which depicted Dr. Hikari.  
"Megaman has asked me about it, and you may stay here. I'll upgrade the security systems tonight."  
"I wish to stay here with Naomi as well." Bass announced.  
"You are not gonna stay here." Protoman answered.  
"Even with the security systems, my clone could return and attack Naomi. He did manage to avoid the security systems the first time."  
Protoman stared at Bass right in the eye. He then looked up to Chaud.  
"Chaud, I wish to stay here tonight. I'll guard the systems and make sure no perpetrator enters SciLab."  
"…..Fine, just make sure to be careful."

Dr. Hikari thought deeply. He knew Bass could not be trusted. Yuuichirou couldn't help but notice the dramatic change in Bass's attitude. Maybe Naomi is the cause of Bass's change in personality, thought Yuuichirou.  
"Alright Bass, I trust you that you'll guard her."  
This human…he actually trusts me…? Thought Bass. I wonder if humans can be trusted…then again the humans' lies are the reasons why I intended to destroy them. However, for Naomi's sake, I'll have to adapt.

With the sunlight sinking into the darkness, nightfall greeted Densan City with rain.  
"Well, I'll be going. Please be careful."  
"We'll be just fine." Protoman and Bass replied.  
"Good night." Naomi said.  
"Pleasant dreams..."  
Naomi manually retracted her wings and went to the guest area where Navis rested.  
"I wonder when Bass will be ready to move on…." Naomi whispered as her mind became lost in her sleep.

The rain in the previous night had brought the diamond beads of dew in the morning with the fresh scent of grass on the grounds of Densan City.

"Mmmm... Huh?" Naomi moaned and rubbed her eyes.  
"How was your sleep?" Bass asked as he entered the guest server.  
"I feel much better….Where's Protoman?"  
"Some task he tried to do. He blacked out during the night because he was tired."  
"What about you, Bass? Did you get some sleep?"  
"I never sleep."

Naomi was shocked when she first saw Protoman. He was lying on the ground, snoring.  
"Ummm… Protoman?" Naomi called.  
"Hmm…wha…?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"…..Oh, shoot. Forgive me."  
"Hee, hee. It's fine."

"Well, are you guys ready?" Megaman asked as he came.  
"Naomi, these are my friends, Lan and Maylu." Megaman said as he pointed at the young boy with brown hair with a blue bandana and the magenta-haired girl who were both depicted on the screen.

"And don't forget me, Mega." A blonde-haired, pink Navi with yellow head bands came immediately after him. "I'm Roll, Maylu's NetNavi. Mega told me all about you and Bass."  
"Pleased to meet you." Naomi made a deep bow.  
"The others are down in Net City. Protoman, Chaud wanted you to come with us down there. Ummm…what's with the drool on your face?" Megaman pointed.  
Protoman quickly wiped off the saliva on his mouth.

Net City was wild with Navis. Soon after summer vacation started, all students and Navis celebrated with screams, cheers, and parties, and net battles.  
"Everyone, this is Naomi." Megaman announced.  
"Hi!" Everyone exclaimed. Gutsman, Glide, Aquaman, Iceman, and Tomahawkman greeted Naomi warmly. They all jumped up when Bass joined the group.  
"Hey, it's Bass! What's he doing here?"  
"Relax; I'm not threatening you all." Bass replied coldly.  
"Hi, Naomi! Did Bass and Protoman hurt you in any way?" Searchman asked as he came along putting one arm behind Naomi's shoulder.  
Naomi shifted uneasily.  
When did this Navi became a pervert? Thought Bass.

"Did anyone notice these white birds that are flying all over the city?" asked Tomahawkman.  
"They're my birds. I wanted them to bring liveliness in Net City." Naomi replied.  
"Cool! You can summon birds?"  
"Yes…" Naomi blushed.

"Well, let's go see some net battles." Megaman said. "I hear there's this really awesome battle coming up in the Net Stadium."  
Everyone agreed to go to the stadium (although Bass was quite reluctant). The humongous, dome-shaped stadium had thousands of spectators. Everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs out of excitement.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," a screen depicted a woman wearing a frog hat. "Today the battle will be on fire as Greenman and Scorpionman competes!" Ribbita announced.  
The crowd roared excitedly.  
"Let the battles begin!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…..It's almost time…" the clone said in a low voice. "Prepare for the infiltration of the Stadium!"  
"Yes, sir!" the clone's servant replied.  
"I'm sure the others will enjoy tearing Navis into shreds, especially one in particular…"

"Scorpionman wins!"  
"YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
"Who's man enough to challenge me?" Scorpionman shouted.  
Bass felt his urge to battle. He entered the arena.  
"I challenge you."  
"Heh, you got guts, kid, but don't get cocky."  
"Don't underestimate your foes."  
"Begin!" Ribbita signaled.  
"Dark Arm Blade!"  
Bass knocked Scorpionman with one slash.  
"Want some more?" Bass taunted.  
"Grrr…."  
"Incredible! The mysterious Navi defeated Scorpionman with one attack!" Ribbita reported.

Bass suddenly felt vibrations under the stadium.  
"Something coming…Everyone get out!!!"  
Bass dodged just in time as an explosion from under the stadium blew off debris.  
"Well, finally we meet again…"  
Bass noticed the voice. As smoke cleared, a Navi stood within Bass's sight.  
"Slur!!! I thought I deleted you!" Bass said in surprise.  
"I came back just to have revenge on you. Now get ready to be deleted….."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! I'm back from my NY trip (actually that was like 3 days ago...). I needed some rest and recuperate and now here is Chapter 6!_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 6**

"How did you come back?" Bass asked.  
"I owe my life to your clone. He collected the remnants of my data in the cyber world and used his powers to restore me. He then asked me if I would help him delete you. I said I would be more than happy to have my revenge on you."  
"I deleted you once before, I'll delete you again!" Bass yelled as he summoned his blades.  
"Celestial Strains!" Slur lifted her hand and attacked with wires. Bass became entangled in the web.  
"Impossible… I can't move!" Bass struggled to break the wires, but it was no use.  
"My powers have maximized thanks to your clone." Slur boasted.  
"Enough about my clone! Where is he?! He's a coward if he sends his henchmen to do his bidding!"

"You have made a serious error…" A cold voice echoed through the hole in which Slur exploded through. The clone floated in the air by Slur's side. "I always want to take care of my business personally. Now that you will be gone in this world, I'll be the true Bass that everyone fears so greatly." The clone prepared to attack.  
"Not so long as I'm here!" Naomi yelled. "Soul Blade!!"  
With exact precision, she sliced the wires that enraptured Bass. Bass dodged his clone's attack just in time.  
"Hmmm…it appears you still have most of your powers, Naomi. Too bad the virus that I implanted in you will consume you."  
"What?! You're the one who implanted the virus in Naomi?!" Bass questioned.  
"You heard me." The clone hissed. "I am NeoForte, your clone. I was born through the remnants of the data fused from Pharaohman's and yours. When the Virus Beast was destroyed, Dr. Wily managed to retrieve some of its data. He then performed all kinds of experiments to create and modify me. As for Naomi's condition, I lost the chance of consuming her data, but she still became infected. I was the Grave Virus Beast."  
Bass froze at the last sentence. He paused for a moment before he responded.  
"So, Wily's the head of your syndicate?"  
"You're so clueless these days…I gave him thanks by destroying his hideout and him. I have others who just love to rip everything apart."  
Bass too enraged to listen to NeoForte's boasting, summoned Wheels of Darkness. Though the wheels were in target, NeoForte dodged both of them.  
"My, your accuracy has been diminishing. When did you become so slow?"  
"Shut up!!!" Bass retorted and attempted to attack again, but NeoForte and Slur together countered with each of their swords.  
"We have unfinished business with you." They both hissed.

"We'll help you!" Megaman, Protoman, Searchman, and Tomahawkman called to Naomi as they joined the fight. The rest of the Navis helped others who were unable to get out of the Dome.  
"All right."

"Megabuster!"  
"StepSword!"  
"Scope Gun!"  
"Tomahawk Swing!"

"Soul Blade!"  
All five Navis targeted NeoForte and Slur. The two noticed the attack and pushed Bass in front of them to receive the blow instead.  
"What?!"  
There was a loud explosion that shook the ground. Thick, black smoke crawled everywhere around the Dome. Outside of the Dome, everyone had evacuated safely. They too, heard the explosion.  
"What do you think could have happened?" Roll asked nervously.  
"It appears they might need our assistance." Glide responded.  
"We should go help beat those evil Navis, Guts!"  
"Iceman and I will also go, too." Aquaman replied.

As they entered the stadium, smoke began to clear up and Roll and others joined with the rest of the gang.  
"Mega! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Roll hugged Megaman. "What happened?"  
"Well, we tried to attack NeoForte and Slur, but it hit Bass instead."  
"You better take a closer look, Megaman." Protoman informed.

Out of the smoke was Naomi, standing in front of Bass, who was unharmed.  
"You used your barrier to save me?" Bass questioned.  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"How sweet. See if you can dodge my attack. Slur Sword!"  
Slur tried to pierce Naomi, but she used her Soul Blade to counter Slur's sword. Both struggled to overcome one another.  
"You think you can defeat me, you pathetic Navi?" Slur taunted as she shattered Naomi's sword.  
There's no other option for me… I have to use it, Naomi thought. She retreated a safe distance from Slur and lifted her hands up in the air. A glowing sword rapidly began to form in her hands.  
"That source of light! …Can it be…?" Protoman whispered in awe.  
"Dream Sword!!!!!" Naomi shouted as she launched the attack.  
"Urrghh!" Slur barely dodged the attack, but her entire right arm was blown off to smithereens.

"Slur! We'll have to retreat!" NeoForte shouted.  
"But…"  
"Are you questioning my authority?"  
"No…"  
Slur turned toward Naomi and Bass and screamed, "Once I fully recover, I'll have my revenge on both you! You'll never defeat the Forte Destruction Army!"  
And with that, NeoForte and Slur disappeared out of sight.

The Forte Destruction Army… That means there must be thousands of them trying to get to me…I'll have to be more cautious. Bass thought deeply.  
"Bass, are you alright?"  
Bass turned around and met Naomi's eyes.  
"…I'm fine."

"It's a good thing you two are okay." Megaman said. "Sorry, Bass. We didn't mean to aim our attacks at you."  
Bass ignored Megaman's comment.  
"We should leave. I doubt this place will be any safer in this condition. We'll have to go back to SciLab."  
"Well, if you say so."  
"Naomi, will you come with me back to SciLab? It's safer for you."  
"Whatever you say."

At SciLab…

"Naomi, may I talk with you, in private?"  
"What is it, Protoman?"  
"Just a simple conversation."  
By now, Bass was extremely protective of Naomi. He stepped in front of her.  
"She needs to rest. The virus could attack her at anytime." He explained.  
"No need to worry, Bass. I'm sure it'll be short." Naomi said.  
"…...If that is what you wish."

Protoman and Naomi went into the guest server. The two sat and talked.  
"Naomi, how were you able to use the Program Advance without the requirements of using three battlechips first?"  
"I'm not exactly sure how my father did it, but he knew I was going to need these powers in order to survive while I was searching Bass. So, he somehow found a way to negate the requirements of the Program Advance."  
"…..Why were you searching for Bass and how long has it been?"  
"…..I was searching for him to heal him. Bass wasn't evil in the past. He was so nice and gentle when I was young. He always smiled at me, and…he was like…a brother to me. I was originally human. Eight years ago, my father wanted me to find him. At that time, I had a fatal disease that couldn't be cured. So, Dr. Cossack uploaded not only my mind but my soul as well."  
"I'm sorry…You were searching for Bass and now that you've found him, why aren't you going to heal him now?"  
"…Protoman. I want Bass to decide that for himself. He's an AutoNavi. He has his own emotions, his own personality, and his own soul. I'll wait for him to come and say, 'I'm ready'. I can't force him to do something that could go against him."  
"But, that would be pointless. You finally find him, and next thing you know he could be gone the next minute."  
"Even so, I'd still search for him."

Protoman saw the determination in Naomi's eyes.  
"You must have gone through a lot…Master Chaud had a painful past as well."  
"What do you mean?"  
"…His mother died when he was young. He suffered a lot. His father forced him not to cry for her." He lifted his head and remembered those times when Chaud was young and inexperienced. He helped Chaud get out of tough situations and pain.

For the first time, Protoman saw a tear slowly dripping down to her face.  
"….Chaud…he's your NetOp, right? Does he… at least know how his mother was like? Does he know how she looked like?"  
Protoman nodded.  
"That's good…I…don't even know my mother…I was her first child. She died when she gave birth to me…I don't even know how she looked like..."  
At this, Naomi burst into tears, yet sobbed in silence.  
"I'm sorry for you suffering so much like this." Protoman held her in his arms and patted her reassuringly.  
"We should go back; Bass could be fussing about how long we've been gone."  
"...All right." Naomi sniffed.

One week later…

"Hmmm…It appears we'll have to reinforce the army with more powerful Navis." NeoForte mused.  
"Yes, some of these clones are nothing but worthless data." Slur replied. Her right arm had fully recovered from the blow she received from Naomi.  
"Time will soon come when I will be the Ultimate Navi…"NeoForte made a malicious grin. "Slur, delete all the unworthy Graveloids and make more useful soldiers. I can just taste the excitement of the glorious day of my ultimate power…"  
"Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Now that I'm back from my NY trip, I can start updating again!  
Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 7**

At SciLab, everyone was thinking of last week's event.  
"We'll need to be more cautious when we're around the Net." Bass explained.  
"More importantly, we need to find out what's really behind NeoForte and his so-called Forte Destruction Army." Protoman said. "Obviously, they want to get rid of you, Bass. But we haven't figured out exactly why they want to delete you."

"Naomi, do you know anything about NeoForte and his syndicate?" Protoman asked.  
"Well, NeoForte is a copy of Bass, only his data is also mixed with Pharaohman's and the Virus Beast's. I first met him three months after my soul was uploaded in the cyberworld and…for some reason he really wants to be the Ultimate Navi."  
"You've met him before?!" Bass exclaimed.  
"Yes. At first, I thought he was you. Then I noticed his red marks and he tried to absorb my Ultimate Program. He's been chasing me ever since."  
"That could be exhausting." Tomahawkman commented.  
"How did he know you in the first place?" Bass asked.  
"He scanned my memories while I was caught off guard. When I woke up, he was gone."

Something's amiss here. If NeoForte wants to be the Ultimate Navi, why couldn't he just absorb  
Naomi's Ultimate Program? Bass was thinking so deeply that he didn't notice Naomi looking at him face to face.  
"You shouldn't worry so much. It could wear you out."  
"Y-yeah."

"Hey, guys. Do you wanna go and try to find out where NeoForte and his gang are hiding?" Megaman questioned.  
"Megaman, you shouldn't do something so rash if you don't know what their up to." Protoman said.

"We shouldn't just lounge around here worrying! What we need is a relaxation." Roll announced. "Who wants to go to that new Cyber Beach in the weekend? It has just opened three days ago."  
Great… More pointless vacations, Bass thought.

"Hey, we NetOps need a vacation too, you know." Lan replied.  
"Alright, then. Why don't we go to Oran Island in the weekend?" said a young girl that had a shiny forehead who wore a red dress. "I hear that the island just became a tourist attraction. Oran Island is also linked to Cyber Beach. We can go on my luxurious ship. Are you coming, Chaud?" She looked at him dreamily.  
"I don't know, Yai. It depends whether I'm gonna have a lot of work tomorrow or not."  
Chaud was the vice-president of IPC, one of Electopia's top gaming companies. He never had the time to take a vacation.  
"Please…"  
"I'll try…" Chaud sighed.

"Hey, Raika." Searchman said.  
"Hm?"  
"Your uncle sent an e-mail that since there's been some quiet around Sharo, he says that you can stay here a bit longer, that is if you wanted to."  
"Don't start trying to persuade me going to the beach." Raika protested.  
"Well, why don't we invite Princess Pride, Jasmine, and FyreFox?" Lan replied.  
Both Raika's and Maylu's faces went up red, with each of them having different reasons why.  
"…They could get a vacation, too…" Lan peeped.

"Alright, then it's decided. Meet me at my mansion at 9 o'clock sharp-that is if you can. I'll send the invitations to the three." Yai announced.  
"Wait, what about Naomi and Bass? How are they gonna come?" Lan asked.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"Oh, no…"

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Lan sighed.  
"Wow, Lan. Your room's pretty neat." Naomi said.  
"Actually, my mom's the one who cleans the room." Lan replied.

"Can I stay in your homepage?" Naomi asked.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"I need to stay in your homepage as well." Bass said to Lan.  
"Hmmmmm…" There was a pause. "All right. I guess you want to protect Naomi from NeoForte's army, right?"  
Bass nodded.  
"I'll stay in my PET," Megaman explained.  
"OK, well, good-night guys."


	8. Chapter 8

_It's kind of odd how there's hardly any comment on this fic... oo;;;  
People, please don't hesitate to say something. I would appreciate if you can give me constructive criticism as well.  
Now, I present you Chapter 8!_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One **

**Chapter 8**

Thus, the weekend arrives…

Everyone was excited about the trip. Princess Pride, Jasmine, and FyreFox came by Yai's private jet. Chaud found that there wasn't much work in his business so he came as well. Even Mrs. Hikari, Dr. Hikari, and Mr. Famous came along. To Yai's disappointment, Anetta arrived. Tori, Mr. Higsby and Shuuko heard the news and decided to come. Everyone was surprised at the first sight of Oran Island. The island was once deserted due to the closing of MagnoMetal mining. Now, the island was filled with people, splashing in the crystal-clear waters of the sea, playing volleyball, and having a great time.

"Well, everyone ready to have some fun?" Lan yelled.  
"We're ready to party!!!!!" Everyone whooped.

The Navis had the equal fun in Cyber Beach. It looked exactly like Oran Island. The scenery was just as realistic as the real world. The deep-blue color of the ocean, the coolness of the sand, the lush green tropical forests, and the waves whispering on the shore made it hard to run wild, but instead just relax in the warm sunlight and let the waves to carry someone off into the sea…

"I'm not swimming." Bass complained.  
"Fine, you be the lifeguard." Searchman pointed at the tall, cybernetic lifeguard chair.  
"Whatever…" Bass climbed the ladders of the chair, took off his cloak, hung it on the rung of the chair and sat.

"All right, here it comes!" Maylu stroke the volleyball in the air.  
"I got it! I got it!" Lan exclaimed. The ball landed on the sand yards behind him.  
"Nice try, Lan." Chaud teased.  
"Just you wait."

"WHEEEEE!!!!!!!" Aquaman and Iceman screamed as they splashed down from a waterslide. Numberman, Knightman, and Napalmman were making a sand castle. Protoman, Searchman, Tomahawkman, and Bass relaxed. Megaman, Gutsman, Roll, and Medi splashed along the waves. Glide was the butler as usual.

An hour later…

"Phew, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Lan said. Everyone agreed and went in a small, newly opened cafe.  
"Man, this is what I call THE best vacation!" Lan exclaimed.  
"Yeah, everyone's here having fun and partying like wild," Chaud agreed. "I don't think I've ever had this much excitement in my entire life!"  
"It's even more exciting when you're with all of your friends!" Dex snarfed as he ate.  
"Hey, everyone. Since we're here, how 'bout a show of fireworks tonight? I brought them just in case." Fyrefox announced.  
"This vacation just gets better and better." Lan smiled.

"Bass."  
"Huh?" Bass looked down and saw Naomi holding something in her hands. They were black sunglasses.  
"I thought you might need these, you've been out in the sun for an hour. I got them from the Cyber Beach Cafe."  
"Oh. Thanks." Bass took the glasses from her hands and tried them on.  
"You look great with those glasses." Naomi flattered. Bass tried not to respond but deep inside his senses went wild.  
"Wanna take a walk? I'm sure you must've been bored."  
Bass climbed down the chair.  
"I might as well go with you." He said.

"Hmmm….."Searchman eyed them suspiciously as the two walked past him. Megaman just came from all the wildness of the waves. Searchman motioned Megaman to come.  
"Hey, Megaman. Wanna spy on the couple and see what they're up to?" Searchman whispered as he pointed at Naomi and Bass.  
"Searchman, you could get a beating from Bass. He's not that tolerant being spied."  
"Relax, he won't notice. Anyone else want to come?" Searchman called out.  
"I'd like to see how the two are like." Knightman answered.  
"Yeah, they seem to get along very well." Tomahawkman replied.  
An idea sparked into Searchman's twisted brain.  
"Let's go guys." Searchman grinned.  
This could turn ugly…thought Megaman.

They walked silently for a short distance on the shore before they stopped and Bass started talking.  
"Naomi…even though you showed me all those images earlier, I still don't understand. I still can't recall all of my past. However, I know that deep within my soul, I can somehow feel the deep connection of you. I feel that I can only trust you and no one else."  
Naomi looked at the virtual sunlight, which was setting in the horizon with a relaxing mix of red, orange, and magenta. She sat down on the soft sand. Bass did the same.

"…Sometimes it's better to forget the past." Naomi said.  
"Why do you say that?" Bass asked. Naomi reached out and touched his scarred symbol.  
"Because of what happened to you. When you have a scar in your life, it's just best to forget your pains and move on to a new and better future. I wish to spend my time with you. You are like a brother to me."  
"A…brother?"  
"Do you remember the times we've spent together when I was human?"

Bass closed his eyes and tried to recall the clouded memories that were dark in his mind. One by one, he slowly peeled away the dark thoughts and found those precious memories. He opened his eyes.  
"The…memories… They're starting to come back to me! I can remember those good times we had together!"  
"You do? That's good for you." Naomi smiled.

They got up again and walked a little farther along the shore. Bass grinned at Naomi.  
"Is something-"  
Before Naomi could finish, Bass grabbed her and ran into the shallow waters. There, he dropped her in the waters and began splashing at her. She splashed back, laughing.

"And Bass said he didn't want to swim. Well, this is the perfect opportunity. Toss in your chain, Knightman." Searchman said. He, Knightman, Tomahawkman, and Megaman were concealed in the virtual trees.  
"For what?"  
"So they'll trip."  
"They'll see the chains flying."  
Don't worry. The waves should distract them. Now on my signal throw it as far as you can. Ready…NOW!"  
Knightman threw the chains. The spiked ball at the end splashed into the waves. Nevertheless, Bass and Naomi were still in the battle of splashing.

Just as Bass was about to catch Naomi, he tripped at the chains, which was submerged underwater. Naomi turned around and saw Bass coming toward her. He tumbled on top of her in the waves.  
"Forgive me, I-"  
Bass stopped short. He froze. He stared at Naomi face to face. With her eyes as blue as the sea itself, her silver hair glittering on the diminishing rays of the sunset, she looked like a goddess.  
He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.  
Bass looked like he was being hypnotized by her eyes. He didn't respond and continued to stare at her.  
"Bass…?"  
It took a moment for Bass to realize what was happening. He got up and helped Naomi up to her feet.

Drat! We almost had it! Searchman screamed in his head.  
I can't believe Bass didn't even see us…Megaman whispered as he gaped.  
"We should go back. The others could worry about us." Bass finally said.  
"Okay…I had a fun time with you today. Thanks." Naomi's words soothed Bass's heart.

That night, everyone was getting excited as Fyrefox prepared to launch the fireworks. When all was ready, he set the fireworks off. With spectacular brightness, everyone watched in awe as the dark sky was filled with the majesty and elegance of the exploding lights. Tourists from the island also came to witness the moment of excitement.  
"Wow…That's so awesome."  
"Fyrefox's fireworks are always awesome."  
"I love how the lights make the sky sparkle!"  
Everyone cheered as the fireworks ended with one giant blast of a sparkling flower glittering upon the crowd.

When the excitement was over, the gang went back to Yai's cruise ship and into their cabins to sleep in for the night. The Navis found a hotel to rest and sleep in Cyber Beach.  
"Too much…excitement today…Good night." Lan snored.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! I finally got some reveiws! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Shot.  
OK, replying some reviews...(ish) I wrote this fic about a year ago, but I'm sending chapter by chapter to preserve my reader's eyes (oO That sounded wrong...). Anyway, I was well aware of Naomi becoming a Mary-Sue kind of character, so I tried not to make her like that. The result: I have a character that's a quirky Mary-Sue, going on and off at times.  
**Bonus: I'm currently writing a sequel to this fic. I'll start posting it as soon as I post all of these. Until then, enjoy reading! ;3**_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 9**

That night, everyone was asleep in their rooms. Bass was not asleep as usual. He was guarding Naomi's room when the door opened quietly.  
"Bass, aren't you tired? You haven't slept for quite a while." Naomi came out of her room. Bass turned around.  
"I'm never tired."  
"Oh, okay. I don't feel like sleeping either. I'm gonna go to the beach."  
"In the middle of the night?" Bass couldn't understand the reason why she needed to go to the beach.  
"I'm just not in the mood to sleep. I want to see the ocean. Want to come with me?"  
"Of course."

They walked down the sandy beach. Naomi sat down and looked up at the virtual moon. The soft gleam of the pearl-white moon and the gentle breeze revealed the beauty of the light within Naomi. Bass looked in awe and stood silently behind her.  
"It's been eight years since I saw the ocean," Naomi said softly. Bass sat next to her.  
"You miss the real world, don't you?" Bass asked.  
"The only thing is I can't ever talk to you face to face. The cyberworld has the potential to be made into anything…But it can also be destroyed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Anything that is made can be fragile. One false move and it can be shattered into pieces." Naomi explained.  
My scar…Bass thought. He looked down at his symbol.  
"Today was the greatest day I've ever had. I had so much fun with everyone." Naomi smiled as she looked the vastness of the ocean.  
"Something just hit me. That virus from my clone hasn't been raging in you for a while."  
"I noticed it as well. I'm not sure why it hasn't been raging within me. Something could come up." Naomi replied.  
"I just hope that virus can somehow be eliminated." Bass looked at her in the eyes. The moonlight illuminated Naomi's eyes and they resembled sapphire stones.

"Hey, Bass. How are you and Naomi coming along?" Both Naomi and Bass turn around and find Searchman approaching them. "You had fun today?"  
Bass glared at him coldly. "Did you spy on us? How did you know we were here?"  
"Saw you going down the elevator." Searchman answered.  
"I just can't understand your motives." Bass sighed.  
"Bass! Up ahead!" Naomi pointed.

"Hee, hee, hee… So looks like you'll meet your end." A silhouette was standing in front of them at a distance. "You and I will become one, Bass."  
"NeoForte!" Bass snarled. NeoForte took another step.  
"I've always wanted to be you. You've always wanted to have the Ultimate Program, and I have it. We can become one, Bass - only my soul will control your body."

"You'll never enslave him." Naomi stood defensively in front of Bass.  
"I will be the ultimate Navi!" NeoForte blurted out as he lunged forward with a Dark Sword. Naomi retaliated with her Soul Blade. Both struggled to overpower the other.  
"You know, I've had my eye on you for quite some time. With Bass's power, I probably don't even need your powers. I have the ability to control the rampaging of the virus within you. You might as well thank me for letting you go for a while."  
"Why… do you…constantly talk about…being the ultimate Navi?" Naomi questioned as she struggled within the sword fight.  
NeoForte answered with a blast of a dark energy orb while Naomi was distracted from his sword. She landed on the sand with a loud thud.  
"Now my Graveloids, attack and capture Bass!" NeoForte summoned a huge army of Navis.  
"Those Navis!" Bass yelled in shock. Most of them were cloned Navis of Darkloids. Others were Navis from the preceding syndicates, WWW and Grave. All of them leaped toward him.  
"Dark Destruction!!!" Bass was able to delete some of the Navis. Naomi recovered from NeoForte's blow and helped Bass. Searchman went back to the hotel to alert other Navis.

"What's going on?" Megaman asked as Searchman was waking him up.  
"Get everyone up, now!" Searchman yelled. NeoForte's back!"  
"What?! How?!"  
"Just get everyone up! We don't have time!"

Megaman ran down the hall and started yelling to get everyone up while Searchman went back to the beach to help delete the Graveloids.  
"NeoForte's up to no good." Protoman growled. He and the rest of the Navis ran down the stairs frantically.  
"Hey, some of us here are lost with the story." Napalmman grumbled.  
"I'll explain later. The others are in trouble! ...Whoa!" Protoman stopped abruptly. The gang was outside of the hotel and found several Graveloids tearing up the building.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to take care of these guys." Protoman bit his bottom lip.  
"We'll take care of them," Tomahawkman said. "You, Megaman, and Searchman help Bass."  
"Alright."

"When will you give up?" NeoForte sighed as Bass and Naomi hacked and slashed furiously deleting the Graveloids.  
"No matter how much we attack there's more coming back at us." Bass panted as he blasted another handful of Navis.  
"We just have to keep attacking. Look! Protoman, Megaman, and Searchman are coming!"  
"WideSword!"  
"MegaBuster!"  
"Scope Gun!"  
Each of the three called out their attacks to destroy the Graveloids.

"I will not have any more interference!" NeoForte shouted as the remaining Graveloids retreated behind him. "Dark Destruction!!!!!"  
The force created from the blast knocked out everyone who was helping Bass and Naomi.  
All but Naomi was unconscious. She struggled to get up and limped in front of her fallen friends.  
"You will not hurt them."  
NeoForte approached her with a blink of an eye and grasped her throat. Naomi tried to escape from his powerful grasp, but it was no use. "You may have determination, but in this condition, you're helpless to save your one and closest friend." NeoForte tightened his grip until Naomi blacked out. She collapsed in the sand.  
"Take him away." NeoForte's minions dragged Bass as NeoForte and his Graveloids disappeared into a warphole.

"Hey, the Navis disappeared." Medi wondered.  
"We better see how the others did." Tomahawkman suggested.  
The group was shocked when they found Naomi and the others severely damaged.  
"Megaman!" Roll and Medi ran to his unconscious body. They pleaded him to wake up. Megaman opened his eyes.  
"Guys…Get Lan… and the others…"  
"OK, I'll go get them." Roll logged out and transferred into Lan's PET.  
"Lan, wake up! Everyone here is in trouble!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Ack, I know. This is a very short chapter. For that, I'm posting 2 chapters for today. :)_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 10**

"Urrrggghhh…Where am I?" Bass moaned as he opened his eyes. Bass could barley see what was around him. He tried to reach out and feel something, only to realize he was in bondage.  
"Welcome to the top layer of the UnderNet, Bass." NeoForte hissed.  
"You…" Bass glared at him through the darkness.  
Bass stood as NeoForte rose in the air until NeoForte's eyes were leveled to his.  
"I will control you, body and soul by fusing with you." And with that, NeoForte's data digitized into Bass's body.  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Bass screamed in pain as his soul was drowned out in darkness…

"Ah!" Naomi gasped and wheezed as she jerked upright. She looked around and saw that she was in SciLab.  
Bass…Naomi thought.  
"Are you all right?" Protoman and everyone else were standing nearby.  
"You were unconscious for a while." Lan informed.  
"Bass… Where is he? Why isn't he here?"  
Everyone remained silent.  
"…He wasn't there when we found you," Chaud finally replied. "I think he's been captured by NeoForte."  
Naomi looked down and her eyes looked as though she was a doll, lifeless and emotionless.  
"We'll find him, Naomi. Don't worry." Protoman tried to comfort her, yet it didn't look like it convinced her.  
"But we don't have any idea where NeoForte could be." Searchman said.

A sudden image flashed in Naomi's mind. There was nothing but darkness. A familiar voice called out her name.  
"…Naomi…Sta…-way… fro… me…-lp me…in…Under…-et." the voice whispered and crackled.  
Naomi blinked as she responded to her current surroundings.  
"We should start looking for him now. Maybe we can-"  
Just as Naomi was about to finish, a loud explosion shook the cybernetic ground. Smoke clouded the area and everyone couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared, everyone watched in horror. There before their eyes was what looked like Bass, yet his armor had that bugged design. His helmet was mutated into the wolf-like head of the Grave Virus Beast, with his star-shaped crest red as blood. His pupils were like the eyes of a viper. His hands and feet had sharp claws and he had a pointed tail. It looked like he had cross-fused with the beast.

"Bass…is that you…?" Naomi said in a whisper. Bass threw back his head and let out a mighty roar. He lunged out toward her.  
Protoman intervened and tried to counter-attack, but Bass threw him as if he had no weight. Protoman crashed to the ground and was too far to protect Naomi.  
"Look out!" he yelled.  
Naomi watched in fear as Bass was coming toward quickly. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes. Inches from her face, Bass claws were shaking violently. He struggled to speak.  
"…Naomi…run…a…way…Neo…Forte's controlling…me…The…Under…Net…is …the…the…UUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!"  
Bass could no longer control his own body. In an attempt to avoid hurting Naomi, he disappeared through a warp hole.  
"Wait! Come back!" Naomi pleaded, but he was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 11**

One long week had passed since the disappearance of Bass in his Beast Form. Naomi thought deeply in solitude in the guest area in SciLab's computer. The loneliness was beginning to take its toll on Naomi. 

Where are you…? Please come back…Please come back…Naomi's heart cried.

"Naomi?" Megaman and Protoman came into the guest server. "Are you OK?"   
"…It's just…so cold and lonely without him. When Bass was with me, I felt that warm feeling of how I first met him. It's so…depressing without him…" Naomi drew her knees up to her chin.  
"I know how it feels like to be lonely," Chaud voice was heard though the guest server. "You feel like you don't belong in this world when you're alone. Everything that you see looks like darkness in your eyes."

"That's exactly what I experienced in the past."  
"What do you mean?" Chaud asked.  
Naomi hesitated for a moment before she started speaking. "When I was younger, people would make fun of me because of how I look. I had albinism, and that made it difficult to get along with others. Everyone would reject me and I would be alone."  
"But you look pretty with silver hair and crystal eyes." Chaud flattered. At this, Naomi blushed and continued to talk.

"Thanks. Anyway, I first met Bass when I was 5 or 6. He was a sweet Navi. He was the only friend I've ever made. I started to come by SciLab just to see him and spend time with him. That changed when I became 12. I had a fatal disease and Father managed to upload my soul into the cyberworld. At that time, Bass ran away…"

"The strange thing is you've got a body of a 12-year-old, even though that all happened 20 years ago." Megaman commented bluntly. Protoman stomped Megaman's foot.  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
"Don't start acting like Searchman…"  
"Don't worry, Naomi. We'll find Bass." Protoman promised.  
"Thanks, I hope-"  
Naomi's words were interrupted by Searchman as he ran into the guest server panicking and gasping.

"Guys, I've got bad news! It's just awful. Net City is being attacked. There's no doubt that NeoForte is up to this. We've gotta go stop him!"  
"Right. Naomi it's best for you to stay here. It'll be safe." Protoman suggested but Naomi refused.  
"I'm going to get Bass back. I'll make sure that he won't get hurt. I'm coming with you."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Absolutely." 

When the four Navis got to Net City, a quarter of the city was already reduced to shambles. Panicking Navis ran like startled animals and fled for their lives screaming.  
"I can't believe NeoForte would do this much damage." Searchman gaped.  
"NeoForte's controlling Bass. His power levels must've gone off the charts." Protoman grunted.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud roar was heard at the heart of the city.  
"Bass…" Naomi whispered. She now summoned her silver wings and ascended into the air.  
"Naomi! Where are you going?!" Protoman asked.  
"Follow me, guys!"

Down in the center of the city did the four Navis gazed in terror. Fragments of deleted Navis were littered all over the ground. They looked up ahead and saw the beast. Bass turned around and looked at the four Navis face to face.

"Well, looks like I will have my dessert soon…" Bass' voice was unusually hideous and stepped closer.  
"Bass, what has gotten into you? You weren't like this before." Protoman questioned.  
"I'm not Bass. I, NeoForte now have gained full control of this body. His soul has now drowned in darkness."

"Bass, please don't do this. Just look what happened to these poor Navis." Naomi pleaded.  
"Enough with your pathetic whining! I'm not Bass!" NeoForte roared as he sent out a powerful force of dark energy. Naomi evaded the attack. The others weren't as fortunate as Naomi. They struggled back to their feet.

"Bass…hear me," Naomi pleaded once more. "Hear the voice of my soul." She approached Bass closer. The beast faltered for a moment before he started to shudder. He clutched his head and kneeled to the ground. The beast roared in agony. Deep within the heart of the beast, Bass' soul cried in his voice.  
"Stay…away…from…me…It's for your…own…sake…"  
"I want to set you free." Naomi answered.  
"No…it's no use…Just leave me…"

Nevertheless, Naomi approached closer until she was face to face with Bass. The figure shook violently though the struggle from deep within. As Naomi laid her hands on Bass' arms, he grabbed her. Naomi struggled but couldn't escape from his powerful grasp.

"I'll take you with me in the depths of the UnderNet." NeoForte hissed. He had regained his control over Bass' body. As soon as he grabbed her, NeoForte pinched her neck to knock her out.  
"Let her go, NeoForte!" Protoman roared but NeoForte summoned a warp hole. Protoman tried to get to the hole but it was too late. The hole disappeared.  
"No…She's gone…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Another short chapter, so I'm posting 2 more. ;)  
Let's see... So far, there is (or will be) 13 chapters posted. The result: 5 chapters left in this fanfic. Then onto the sequel!  
Realizes she's being random today. o,o;;;_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 12**

"Forgive me Chaud, sir." Protoman apologized. His sadness was so strong he felt he was about to mourn.  
"We'll find her, but it's not going to be easy…" Chaud informed. "From what I know, the UnderNet has series of layers that is shaped like a sphere. It's like a dark, cybernetic Earth, much like Murkland. All of us are gonna have to be prepared. Let's go back to SciLab." The 3 Navis logged out and the boys headed back to SciLab.  
"I won't fail this time…" Protoman hissed.

Down in the depths of the UnderNet…

"Mmmmm..."  
Naomi slowly opened her eyes. She felt as though she was floating. The last thing she remembered was being kidnapped by NeoForte. As she was about to get up, she realized she was tied in dark chains.  
"I can't let Bass suffer while I'm in bondage." Naomi struggled to free herself but it was no use.

"Trying to free yourself, eh? Well, that won't work." A familiar voice echoed through the air.  
"Now my opportunity of having my revenge on you has come." Slur smirked with evil excitement. She drew out her golden sword. A fraction of a second later, she was hacking and slashing at Naomi, who was still in bondage. Naomi tolerated the attacks and remained still.

"Have your senses finally come back to you? Your powers are nothing compared to mine and NeoForte's." Slur gloated as she continued to attack Naomi mercilessly. Naomi's shot opened and glared at Slur. Slur stopped for a moment.  
"You're wrong, Slur. You may talk big, but you haven't shown how powerful you really are. You haven't had the opportunity to delete those who got in your way."  
"I do now."  
"Think again, Slur."  
Suddenly, a soft light began to emanate from Naomi's body. The light grew brighter and brighter until it nearly blinded Slur.  
"Soul Beam!!!" Naomi called out her most powerful attack. The power was unleashed from her body and it had hit Slur.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Slur screamed in agony as she helplessly saw her own body deteriorate. Her chilling screech echoed in the air. She was no more.

Naomi's attack had destroyed the dark chains that imprisoned her and she now ventured deeper into the UnderNet. She flew and scanned the dark realm to see any signs of Bass. However, just as she was ascending higher, a slimy, goo-like tentacle reached out and tried grabbing Naomi. Fortunately, she was able to dodge it, yet another one from below began to catch up with her. Naomi fought furiously dodging both tentacles. It seemed like an eternity, but the tentacles finally ceased pursuing Naomi.

"That was a close one." But Naomi was wrong. The tentacles came back as soon as they came. She didn't have time to react and both tentacles wrapped around Naomi's body.  
"Hrrrrghhh...No!" Naomi cried out loud as the dark vines pulled her down deeper in the UnderNet. At one point, the tentacles threw her down with a powerful force and she was slammed onto a gooey suface.

"Oh, no..." She whispered. Before her eyes there were thousands of Navis that seemed to hunger for her.  
"Well, looks like my bait has arrived." A growling voice boomed among the swarm of Navis. One area of Navis began to make way for their master: NeoForte.

"So good to see you, my sweet." NeoForte hissed.  
Naomi winced. He has never talked to me like that before. What is he up to? Naomi thought.  
"Release Bass." She demanded. NeoForte didn't respond for a moment.  
"If you want to be with Bass, why don't you let me consume you as well? With Bass' power, I will have my opportunity to revert back to my ultimate form and rampage Net City as before."  
Naomi's eyes widen in disbelief.  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes...I will return as the Grave Virus Beast!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 13**

"I won't let you destroy the city." Naomi said.  
"How sad for you. I'm already in the process of getting there." NeoForte grinned. "You might as well give up. There's no hope for you to defeat me. Graveloids...stall her."  
"What? But Master NeoForte, don't you want us to delete this Navi?" A Graveloid questioned.  
"...Just weaken her." That's all NeoForte said. He disappeared among the swarm of Graveloids. The Graveloids obeyed their master's command. They crept closer to Naomi. She stood her ground. The swarm pounced toward her and Naomi got her sword and began deleting Graveloids furiously.  
No matter how much I try to delete these Navis, more and more just keep coming. I need to get to Bass soon, Naomi mused as she continued her assault against the dark Navis. She huffed. The Navis' persistent attacks were beginning to take its toll on her. One by one, the Graveloids attacked her, gradually ripping off her data and her energy.

"I can't take this anymore...I'll have to use my most powerful attack." Naomi flew high into the air and used her ultimate attack. The blast had deleted some of the Graveloids and opened a path. Down at the end of the path, there was a hole. Naomi sped through and made it just in time before the Graveloids could do any more harm. As she landed on the ground, the hole closed. Naomi could see nothing but darkness. She strained her eyes to see where she was.

"Well... looks like you've made it to my realm..." The familiar voice called.  
"NeoForte! I'm not saying this again! Let go of Bass!" Naomi raised her voice. There was no answer. Naomi started walking blindly in the darkness. Several steps later, she tripped over something, or someone. The figure grunted in pain. Naomi touched the face and felt the arch of 2 fins of the head. The forehead had the sharp curve of a crest.  
"Bass...? Is that you? Wake up."  
"...Naomi... get...out...of here...now..." Bass replied weakly.   
"Heheheheheh... it's already too late. You fell into my trap."

NeoForte's voice boomed in the air as the ground churned and the black tentacles wrapped around Naomi in a flash. Bass was left alone, dying.   
"Aaahhh... Hrrgghh..." Naomi struggled in the ever-tightening grip of the tentacles. The projectiles wrapped over her, encasing her in a cocoon. She felt the rest of her miniscule energy flutter away.  
This can't be happening... She thought. Her past memories of pain and loneliness slapped her mind. A small tear dripped down to her cheeks.   
"Darkness... how sweet it can be..." NeoForte finally appeared through the clumps of the dark vines. He lifted her sunken head with his hand to where they were looking at each other. He glared at her with an evil ambition.  
"I've finally realized how I can have the limitless energy source I need to become what I once was. You have that limitless energy, the true Ultimate Program. Yours surpasses that of all others, including Megaman, Protoman, and even Bass."  
Naomi glared at him and gritted her teeth. She stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again.  
"Then why did you use Bass?"  
"I was using him as a bait to lure you into the UnderNet. I diffused with him, drained his energy, and beat him into a pulp when I got what I want, and that was you. Your sisterly love for him was your own downfall. You being a jewel to Bass' eyes was his downfall. Navis are just data. They're worthless. They're nothing, and Navis are not friends because they're just data. You have no friends."   
NeoForte's verbal torture echoed into Naomi's mind. Her eyes widened and looked like a lifeless doll. She couldn't believe what she had heard.   
"Become one with me!" And with that NeoForte clutched Naomi's head and began to absorb her data. Her cry was muffled by the tentacles. 

Outside of the cocoon, Bass struggled to even open his eyes.  
"Naomi..."   
He rised to his feet wearily and saw the cocoon. A white light was shining within the grooves of the the tentacles. A voice flowed into his mind like the flow of water.  
"Leave... Bass. Get out of here while you can... Go..."  
"Naomi!!!" Bass yelled. The light grew more intense in brightness.  
"Go..."   
A white warp hole appeared behind him and took him away. Before the warp closed, Bass saw a glimpse of red eyes and an eerie howl within the dark vines.  
"Naomi!!!!!"


	14. Chapter 14

_OK, I noticed the later chapters are freakin' short, so I keep posting 2 chapters. o,O;  
Right now, I've got this big idea for my own series and stuff and with so many other ideas flooding in my head, it frustrates me that I can't really finish everything, let alone start something. Dx  
Oh well, I'm determined to start somewhere somehow. ;)_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 14**

"Alright, everyone ready to go down the UnderNet?" Chaud asked as he was getting ready to jack his Navi in.  
"Ready!" Lan and Raika yelled simultaneously.  
"Jack-in Protoman! Megaman! Searchman! Execute"  
All three Navis logged into the SciLab's server.  
"The fastest way to get to the UnderNet is to go through one of SciLab's Hyperlink Networks. SciLab's systems have developed special links where it can lead directly to another site." Protoman explained.  
"Sweet, now let's go find-"  
Before Searchman could finish speaking, a white warp hole appeared before the 3 Navis and Bass was spit out of the hole. He crawled before Protoman's feet.

"Trouble... Naomi in UnderNet... NeoForte has her..." Bass muttered with a slurred speech and lost consciousness.  
"Hey, get up!" Protoman kneeled and checked Bass' vitals.  
"He's on the verge of being deleted! Dr. Hikari, we will need your assistance!"  
"You Navis go on ahead while I get Bass repaired." Dr. Hikari said as he started the process right away.  
"All right. Let's go!"

The 3 made it to the Link Networks, finding numerous warp holes that lead to several sites. Protoman approached one of the holes.  
"This one leads to the UnderNet... Everyone ready?"  
Megaman and Searchman nodded.  
"Let's go!"  
Protoman, Megaman, and Searchman entered the hole. A few minutes later after traveling in the tunnel, they landed on the dark sludges of the top layer in the UnderNet.

"Too bad SciLab couldn't make a hyperlink that could take us deeper into the UnderNet..." Searchman groaned.  
"We don't even have a clue to where Naomi might actually be." Megaman informed.  
"I'm guessing NeoForte took her down near the core," Protoman replied. "We don't have much time. Let's go."  
The 3 Navis ventured down the depths of the UnderNet. As they entered each layer, more powerful viruses appeared to take them down. Protoman, Megaman, and Searchman slashed, shot, and bombed their way near the core of the UnderNet. When they arrived, they found a less amount of the swarm of Navis.

"NeoForte's swarm!" Protoman and Megaman immediately recognized DarkProtoman and DarkMegaman among the swarm.  
"Looks like we meet again..." DarkMegaman grinned.  
"I'm guessing NeoForte revived you, too." Protoman growled.  
"That's right. Get ready... to be deleted!" Dark Protoman and Dark Megaman lunged toward their counterparts. Protoman and Megaman launched their attacks. Searchman warded the rest of the swarm off.  
"Sword!"  
"Dark Sword!"  
"Mega Buster!"  
"Dark Buster!"  
Each of their attacks cancelled their counterparts and continued slashing, shooting, and dodging one another. After the long fight, both stood in their offensive positions, panting from exhaustion.  
"Where's... Naomi...?" Protoman panted.  
"You... think... I would... tell you that?!" DarkProtoman launched a sonic boom, hitting its mark.  
"Rrrgghhh..." Protoman groaned. He clutched his shoulder in pain.  
A second later, DarkMegaman shot multiple blasts at Megaman. He, too, grunted in pain. Searchman lost most of his strength fighting the swarm. He rested on his sniper, showing sings of weakness.

Seeing their chance, the swarm approached quickly toward the fallen Navis. Just as they were about to strike, a loud roar pierced the air. Everyone became silent. Another loud roar was heard...


	15. Chapter 15

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 15**

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The eerie roar grew ever louder as time passed. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, quivering slightly in fear...  
At the center if the area, a giant warp hole appeared with a bright light and a huge claw emerged. Slowly, its body became more visible, and everyone recognized the behemoth: the Grave Virus Beast.  
The beast looked same as before, only its body was lined with glowing red grooves.

"The beast has awakened again..." Dark Protoman hissed. The beast summoned its dark sludge-like tentacles and grabbed the individuals of the swarm, including DarkProtoman himself.  
"You're gonna be absorbed!" Protoman yelled. The Navis didn't seem to care what was soon going to happen to them.  
"Part of our data belongs to NeoForte. He's just taking back what is rightfully his, and together we'll destroy the cyberworld..." DarkProtoman let out an evil laugh as he was absorbed by the beast. He was no more. Soon there was no other Navi left except the 3. The beast turned its attention to them, leering at them with ravenous hunger.

"Looks like we're on the menu..." Megaman said worriedly.  
"Just blast that thing to smithereens! We can't let it continue to absorb everything in its path." Protoman's arm transformed into a sword and he lunged at the beast's head. He attempted to pierce it, but it was no use and the sword shattered into pieces.

"Grrr... I should've known not to underestimate it. It's even more powerful than the last time..." Protoman groaned.  
The Virus Beast shook its head and Protoman was tossed aside and fell down with a crash.  
"Stop that thing, guys!" Protoman told Megaman and Searchman. The 2 fired a shower of blasts. Not even a scratch was made on the beast. It roared before it logged out of the area.  
"Where did it go now..?" Megaman slowly rose to his feet.  
"I'm afraid it's going to Net City... It did last time, and it can this time..." Protoman said gravely. "We have to go up to Net City."  
"Protoman, log out and we'll find a shortcut around ACDC." Chaud said.   
"Yes, sir. Megaman, Searchman, let's go."  
Both Megaman and Searchman nodded.

Chaud, Lan, and Raika ran down the street where the Metroline was and stopped.  
"I remember on one of my missions that there was a way to get to Net City faster with a shortcut that can be reached around here." Chaud explained. He looked around, ran toward the Squirrel statue, and brushed away a bush covering a jack-in portal.  
"Right here. Alright, now let's go."  
Chaud, Raika, and Lan jacked their Navis in from the Squirrel statue. Protoman gaped at the sight of the destruction. He examined the area and scanned all the damages.

"The Virus Beast was here a while ago. The tracks are slightly fresh. Searchman, can you scan Grave's location?"  
"I did that." Searchman answered gravely. "The beast is already in Net City."  
"Just how in the world does that stupid thing move so fast?!" Protoman said quietly to himself.

The 3 Navis ran to the City as fast as they could. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The beast roared as it stomped its feet and consumed the City's data, and those who were in it.  
"Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Program Advance, Life Sword!" Protoman executed his attack.  
"Cannon! Hi Cannon! Mega Cannon! Program Advance, Giga Cannon!" Megaman unleashed his blast.  
"Infinity Vulcan!" Searchman unleashed a rain of bullets.  
All 3 launched their attack at the Beast from the side. Not a scratch was visible.  
"Not even our Program Advances worked…" Searchman uttered.

"Don't think you're doing this on your own." A familiar voice informed. Tomahwakman, Gutsman, Glide, Aquaman, Iceman, and Roll ran toward the 3.  
"Guys! What are you doing here? You're gonna get yourselves hurt!" Megaman exclaimed with concern.  
"Hey, true friends help each other no matter what happens." Tomahawkman answered.  
"And we're not gonna let you have all the fun." Gutsman added.  
"This isn't a game! You're lives will be at stake if you choose to fight!" Protoman blurted.  
"Well, let's just say we're blind." Tomahawkman joked a bit. 

"Tomahawk Rolling!"  
"Guts Hammer!"  
"Glide Cannon!"  
"Aqua Shot!"  
"Cyber Blizzard!"  
"Roll Blast!"  
Each Navi executed their attack. Protoman, Megman, and Searchman stared.   
"Hmph. Well, looks like they've made up their minds." Protoman said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Megaman and Searchman!"   
"Right!" Megaman and Searchman nodded simultaneously.  
"Sonic Boom!"  
"Mega Buster!"  
"Scope Gun!" 

"ROOOAAAAARRRR!!!" The beast seemed to growl in agony.  
"It's working! Keep attacking guys!" Protoman said with rising confidence.  
"HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH… THINK AGAIN…"  
"Wh-what?!" Megaman exclaimed with disbelief. "The beast can talk! It's NeoForte's voice!"  
"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" The beast's voice boomed. "I'LL ENJOY CONSUMING ALL OF YOU!!!"  
The beast unleashed a powerful force from its body, knocking everyone back. Everyone moaned in pain.

"I can't move…" Protoman groaned.  
"Almost all of our energy is gone…" Megaman answered.  
"What's next…?" Searchman questioned with doubts in his mind.  
"We can't give up… We… have to keep fighting…" Roll tried to encouraged, but even she had fear and hopelessness weighing on her.   
"ALL OF YOU ARE PATHETIC. YOU'RE ATTACKS ARE WORTHLESS. YOU COULD NEVER BEAT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE." The Grave Virus Beast taunted as it came closer toward the group.

"I guess this is the end…" Megaman and Protoman said in their minds. "We failed…"  
The beast came close enough to open its mouth and crunch them, but a powerful blast knocked the beast completely off from the side.

The beast snarled and looked around to see what hit it.  
"You've got one more card to play." Bass growled as he glared at the beast.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ack, I should've combined some chapters. x,X  
Another 2-chapter post.  
Oh, well. We're almost at the end. ;)_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 16**

"WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE I WILL HAVE MORE..." The beast said as it stepped closer.  
"Thanks to Megaman's programmer, I've been better equipped. You'll pay for taking Naomi…" Bass growled.  
"HEH… IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER, THEN LET ME CONSUME YOU!" The Grave Virus Beast roared as it unleashed its Gospel Breath.  
"I detest taking orders!" Bass replied as he dodged and leaped high in the air, pelting the beast with his Bass Buster. Several holes dotted along the beast's back.  
"SO, YOU'VE GOT AN UPGRADE… NO MATTER, I'LL JUST RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"  
"On the contrary, **I** will rip you to shreds! Dark Arm Blade!"  
Bass dashed along the beast's underside, making a deep gash on its belly. Grave howled in pain.

"Let's see how you like that."  
"RAWR!"

Bass sped like a cheetah around the bugged Goliath, slashing and shooting until it looked like it was going to explode into pieces at any moment.  
"HEH… HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH…"  
"What's so funny?" Bass demanded.  
"YOU'RE WELL AWARE THAT A HEART PUMPS BLOOD IN THE HUMAN BODY, NO?"  
"…And why are you asking such an unreasonable question at a time like this?"  
"I HAVE A HEART THAT PUMPS UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF ENERGY IN MY BODY. BY HARNESSING ITS POWER, I AM UNSTOPPABLE."  
"Too bad you're body is going to deteriorate."  
"YOU'D BETTER TAKE A CLOSER LOOK…"  
"No!" Bass gasped as all the wounds he had inflicted upon Grave had sealed up and restored the beast back to its full power.

"NOW, YOU'LL SEE THE SHEER TERROR OF ME!"  
Several sludge-like tentacles ruptured out of the beast's body. One by one, each tentacle pierced the Navis' bodies and started to absorb their data. Bass watched in shock.  
"Dark Arm Blade!" Bass attempted to slice the tentacles, but they regenerated as soon as they were touched by the blade.  
"IT IS NO USE. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CUT THEM. THEY WILL ALWAYS COME BACK. YOU WILL BE NEXT!" Grave sent out a thousand more tentacles, trying to enrapture Bass. The tentacles soon hit their mark. Bass struggled to rid himself of embracing ropes of the beast.

"I'LL MAKE YOU MY FIRST APPETIZER!!!" Grave roared as it opened its mouth wide and a second later, there was nothing left of Bass, except a corner of Bass's cloak sticking out of its mouth.  
"Bass…" Megaman moaned.  
"It… ate him…" Protoman whispered.

"Megaman! Megaman!" Lan cried out loud.  
"Protoman!"  
"Searchman! Get up!"  
"Roll!"  
"Come on, Iceman!"  
"Don't give up Aquaman!"  
"Glide!"  
"Keep trying, Tomahawkman!"  
Everyone desperately cried out to their Navis, begging them to get up.  
"I'm sorry, Lan… but it looks like… there's nothing left to beat it…"  
"Forgive me, Chaud, sir… I failed to bring Naomi back…"  
"Don't say that, Megaman! We've beaten countless enemies in the past! We'll beat the Grave Virus Beast, too!"  
"Lan…" Chaud said stiffly as his hand grasped Lan's shoulder tightly. "There's nothing left for our Navis now. It's over for us…"  
"Chaud! Have you gone nuts?! We can still beat it! We can-"  
"Look at our Navis! Look at the others around us! Our Navis can't go on anymore! They're trapped in the beast's grasp, and their energy levels are rapidly going down! There's nothing we can do to help them now!" Chaud yelled. Utter silence filled the air. Everyone stared at Chaud and Lan.  
"…I'm not giving up." Lan said with his head down, tears streaming in his eyes. "I'll make sure that thing goes down."  
"Guys, don't give up! You can do it!" Lan's voice echoed in the air…

…and in the Cyberworld…


	17. Chapter 17

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 17**

…Darkness… 

…Despair… 

…Just like the UnderNet…

…Was I born to be forever embraced by darkness…?

…What am I to be betrayed…?

…I wish I could've gone back in time…

…To be with her…

A figure floated aimlessly in the deepest darkness of the beast. The corner of Bass's cloak was torn.

…Why did I ever love darkness…?

…Am I destined to be a part of it forever…?

…What is wrong with me…?

…Why… do I ask these things…?

…Could it be that there's change of heart that's slowly affecting me…?   
Just as Bass pondered over the infinite questions in his mind, the crest on his forehead suddenly began to blink with a soft glow.

"…What is this aura..? …It seems so familiar…"

Bass slowly opened his eyes and looked in the darkness. A soft light slowly blinked in response with Bass's crest in the distance. 

"What is it…? What is it that's calling out to me…?"

Bass slowly floated toward the light. As he drew closer, he saw a figure. His eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

Naomi was kneeled down with her arms spread out wide on an altar-like platform. Her hands were covered with chains of tentacles. Several more pierced her body and her crest. The crest on her chest blinked as though the heart would pump blood in the body.

"Naomi…?" Bass whispered.  
Naomi lifted her head weakly. Her spacious stare haunted Bass and left him speechless.  
"You're… here…"  
"…I was eaten by the beast."  
"There's… something I must tell you…"  
"What is it?" Bass asked.  
"Draw out… your blade…" Naomi said.  
"Why…?"   
"…Destroy my crest…"

Bass couldn't believe what she just said. He couldn't do what she asked.

"Please… draw out your blade…"  
"I… I can't... With your crest destroyed, you'll… be deleted…" Bass stuttered.  
"Bass…" Naomi looked at him in the eye with a calm, yet melancholy expression. "I… am the heart of this beast… I am the source of its power… If you delete me, you'll cut off the beast's energy supply. Please… do it…"  
"I… still can't…" Bass gritted his teeth. Destroying the daughter of the one who created him was clear to Bass that it would be an act of betrayal. He himself experienced the pain. Yet, in this case, it was Naomi who asked him to delete her.  
"Bass… For the Cyberworld's sake, please do it… It won't be very long before everyone and everything is absorbed… Please…" Naomi begged.

"…If… that… is what you wish… then… I… will fulfill it…" Bass choked. "Dark Arm Blade!"

He landed down on the platform and stepped closer toward her. He laid one hand on her crest and the other poised to strike. His vision was blurred by his tears. His head lowered in guilt.  
"I never thought… I'd come into doing this…" Bass whispered.   
"I'm sorry…" Naomi said sadly. "… For not being able to heal you…"   
"My scar… may be deep… but it's worth nothing when I have you in my memories..." Bass smiled softly. "Forgive me…"

Then, he drove his blade clear through her crest.


	18. Chapter 18

_Alas, the last chapter! 8D  
Now that I'm done posting "The Healing of the Scarred One", the sequel shall come next. Stay tuned!  
Comments or constructive criticism concerning the overall structure and composition is appreciated._

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One**

**Chapter 18**

"Uugghh…" Megaman moaned as the last of his strength nearly left him.  
"Come on Megaman… Come on…" Lan whispered over and over again.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS TOO EASY! CONSUMING EVERYTHING IN THE CYBERWORLD WILL BE…WHAT?!" Grave's eyes widened in disbelief as the tentacles weakened and fell apart. It roared in agony as it realized its only power source was gone. The beast's last gurgling roar ended with a plop as its body crumbled and melted.  
"The beast! It's defeated… but how…?" Chaud exclaimed with awe.  
"L… Lan…"  
"Chaud, sir…"  
"Raika…"  
"Megaman! Protoman! Searchman! You guys OK?" Lan asked.  
"A little, but strong enough to stand…" Megaman panted.  
"The rest… should jack out…" Protoman moaned as he too slowly got up.  
"Guys, jack your Navis out, quick." Lan said to others.  
They all agreed and jacked their Navis out.

"Hey… what's that over there…?" Megaman pointed to where the site of the decaying beast. Two figures were visible among the bugged rubble.  
"It's Bass! He's alive!" Megaman exclaimed with relief.  
"Am I dreaming?!" Protoman gasped. Searchman stood next to Protoman and Megaman in silence.  
"What? What's going on?" Megaman was clueless in what had happened.  
"Naomi!" Protoman dashed toward Bass and Naomi.  
"Wait, Protoman!" Megaman pleaded as he limped after him, dragging Searchman along.

Bass was dumbfounded as the blade lodged in Naomi's crest. He gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled out the blade. At that moment, the entire sapphire crest shattered into several shards and dropped to the ground. Bass dropped his blade absentmindedly as he stared the jewel of his eyes. Naomi fell toward Bass, and he caught her. Her last, shallow breaths came out with a whisper.  
"Bass…"  
Naomi's call registered on Bass. He slowly lowered his head and looked at Naomi. She stared back with a pained, yet serene expression.  
"I… forgive… you…"  
Raindrops of grief fell upon Naomi's cheeks as Bass hugged her while her data slowly disintegrated.  
Emptiness soon filled Bass's arms…

"Bass!!!" Protoman snarled as he lunged with a Sword, making a painful gash on Bass' face. Megaman and Searchman soon caught up with Protoman.  
"Tell me that I didn't see you do that…" Protoman spoke in a low voice.  
Bass remained silent. His face was turned away from Protoman.  
"What you saw… was that…" Bass finally said.  
"… You betrayed her…" Protoman hissed.  
"She told me it was the best for her…"  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
"…It's the truth…" Bass said, looking at Protoman in the eye.  
Protoman stood panting from the exhausting fight.  
"Why…?"  
"…She was the power source of the beast." Bass replied.

Bitter silence filled the air. Suddenly, the pile of the bugged rubble began to squirm and rumble.  
"What's that?!" Megaman said as he raised his buster.  
"Rrrrrr…" Out came NeoForte rumbling from his temporary grave. "So, you deleted Naomi, did you, Bass?"  
Bass only stared back at the wretched figure frothing and baring his fangs. His entire body was a blanket of wounds.  
"Murderer…" NeoForte hissed, yet grinned with evil.  
Bass lowered his head in guilt and turned his gaze at the rubble.  
"It isn't over yet. I'll finish my business with you in the near future..." NeoForte remarked as he disappeared.

"Bass…" Protoman said. "Come on, let's go back to SciLab and-"  
"Shut up! I don't need anyone!" Bass retorted as he leaped high into the air and teleported.  
"Wait! Bass!!" Megaman yelled.  
"Let him go…" Protoman said with a crestfallen attitude. "Come on, let's jack out."  
The Protoman, Megaman, and Searchman jacked out.

"…Poor Naomi…" Protoman whispered as he logged out.

Down the cybernetic beach of Oran Island, Bass walked along the shore.  
"Naomi…" Bass thought. He continued wandering near the water, lost in his thoughts.

A shimmering object that was half buried in the sand caught his attention. By curiosity, he picked the object up and found it to be a blue shard of a jewel. Bass widened his eyes with disbelief. His mouth lifted to a warm smile as he pressed the shard in the crevice of his scarred crest.  
"Where your heart is with mine..." Bass whispered gently.

Bass stared at the warm colors of the sunset and continued walking, believing that the Navi with blue eyes and silver hair did heal the scar of his heart… the pain and emptiness of his heart…


End file.
